


Missing You

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Impact Play, Sensation Play, dom!reader, male chastity, multiple orgasm, pussy eating, sub!Mute, submissive Mute, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Mute has been away in Italy for the past six months, six months where he wasn't allowed to touch himself or jerk off. Now he's back, pussy starved and desperate for your touch.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



It’s a bit strange to return after his tour abroad, Mark thinks. From the arid conditions and intense heat of Tuscany to the cold and bleak weather of the Queen’s country; it’s a jarring change, but one he welcomes as the biting cold stings his throat and chills his lungs. The pavement is slushy and the air wet and cold, chilling his cheeks and dampening his hair as he makes his way to the car. On the way home, the neon lights of takeaways reflect off of the icy puddles littering the asphalt, casting red and blue and yellow lights on his tired and drawn face.

Oh, it’s good to be home.

But still, something is missing. You. He’s missing you. He misses your touch, your smell, the warmth of your body as you press up against him, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. Most of all, he misses the physicality of your power as you bend him to your will. Oh, he still feels your authority even in your absence – his chastity is still in effect even if you’re not there to enforce it. While his work keeps him busy both physically and mentally, there are times when he would check his phone and you’d leave him a teasing text and a suggestive photo. Those times, he’d have to bite his lip raw to stop himself from reaching down and tugging on his cock.

Even in the car, he wriggles a little in his seat, crotch already tented from his erection and the anticipation of what you have in store for him. Judging from yesterday’s call, you’re equally as sexually frustrated as he is. The mere thought of your creativity sends shivers down his spine, spurring him to hurriedly pull up to your flat and hurry up the stairs.

Unfortunately for him, you’re not anywhere to be seen. The lack of sound tells him that you’re not home. Well, that and the note on the dining table. Out on an errand, you wrote, and you’d be back within the hour. It doesn’t give him any instructions, but at this stage in your relationship and dynamic, Mark doesn’t need instructions to do your bidding to your satisfaction.

Mark knows your home all too well, knows where he can unpack his clothes and squirrel away the little trinkets that he got for you while in Italy. He takes a quick shower, relishing in your soaps and shampoos and conditioners, indulging in the luxury that he missed while on tour. It also has the side effect of making him smell like you, and he spends a good solid minute just smelling his skin and running his hands through his hair to spread your scent around. He feels like a bird rubbing its feathers in dust, if that dust were your smell. He doesn’t get a chance to groom his facial hair much beyond a quick trim and shaving to shape it to his liking, because he hears your key jostle the lock to signify your return.

It takes you several seconds to open the door, but in those few seconds, Mark manages to rinse off his face and buckle on his collar and rush to the front door, bare down to his skin. It’s a new record if he does say so himself, and he flings himself at the door to help you close it behind you.

“Well hello handsome-.” You don’t get a chance to say much more because he slams you up against the door, lip to lip, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. There’s no other way to describe his actions other than to say that he devours you. He slides his hands under your thighs and hikes you up against him, hitching your knees over his hips and braces your ass so you’re held securely in his embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” he rasps against your lips as he devours you, pressing you so close that your jeans abrade his bare skin. “I’ve missed you so much.”

You laugh between kisses, your nails dragging down his neck to try and rein him in. “I missed you too, birdy, but honestly, where are your manners?”

Mark moans at the sharp tug on his hair, the pain trickling into pleasure down his spine and perking his cock up. “I can’t-.” He takes a second to gulp and sneak another kiss in. “I can’t help it.” He hikes your shirt up and mouths at your breasts, filling his mouth with your soft flesh and sucking on them needily. Your bra is summarily pushed out of the way and under your breasts, propping them up to allow him to close his lips around your nipples to finally feast on the sensitive teats.

Beneath you, his hands roam all over your thighs and ass, groping and squeezing and kneading at your flesh until you gasp against his lips. “You could,” you hiss back, “You could’ve said hello before you started to maul me.”

“I can’t help it,” he growls at you with bared teeth. “My cock’s so fucking hard I’ll stab myself if I’m not careful.” His erection bobs between your legs as he encourages you to grind against him, brushing teasingly over where you’re so achingly empty.

You laugh and slap him. Quietly he apologises again in a desperate tone, so far gone that he actually whimpers when you push him away. He’s soon shut up by you attaching his leash to the D ring of the collar, by you dragging him down the hallway in a mess of tangled limbs and needy growls. Oh, Mark doesn’t make it easy on you despite your obvious destination being the bedroom. His hands are sticky and greedy, latching onto your hips and his head glued to your neck wherever possible. This is the clingiest he’s ever been and it’s more than a little arousing.

At one point, he actually manages to pin you against the doorjamb, just short of entering your bedroom. He snuffles into your hair and murmurs a plea for mercy. He’s been without you for so long that he honestly can’t think of anything else but to make sure you don’t know where you end and he begins.

So distracted by his amorous rubbing and nuzzling are you, that you don’t notice that he’s managed to undo your jeans and shove it down your thighs.

“Oi!” You snap at him over your shoulder, yanking on his leash, but he pays you no mind as his lust finally takes him over. He ruts against your ass and pants into your ear, actually managing to slip his cock between your closed thighs to fuck it desperately. Oh god, this is honestly-honestly so fucking hot that you don’t want to stop him. He whimpers into the shell of your ear, strong arms wrapping around your shoulder and waist to pull you close and protect you against the sharp edge of the doorjamb. Even in his mindless rutting, he looks to keep you comfortable; how sweet.

Less sweet is the sharp thrusts of his hips, short and staccato as he seeks the friction he needs to satiate the fire in his veins. On your end, his cock rasps over your clit deliciously and spreads your pussy lips apart, teasing you with the promise of his thick girth when he enters you. You moan haltingly, biting your lip to stop your noises because you are so very aware that it would only spur him on. You’re not wrong; he growls into the back of your head and tightens his grip on you, large hands spreading over your belly and your chest and surrounding you with him.

Mark feels the bittersweet sensation of your slick coating him the harder he fucks your closed thighs – sweet that he feels your softness and your wetness, bitter that he can’t feel your silky grip in its entirety because he hasn’t been given permission. A sharp zing of realisation perks him up when he hears you purr and push back against his thrusting hips; you’re letting him get away with this when you normally wouldn’t! What a sure sign that you desire him as badly as he does you.

With that in mind, he pulls himself away and drops to his knees reverently, stuffing his greedy face in your ass. The moment your slick touches his tongue, he’s gone. It’s almost like the world’s most potent aphrodisiac leaks from between your legs and Mark can’t get enough of it. He shakes his head and buries his nose and mouth in deeper and deeper, as though he can suck all the nectar out of you if he tries hard enough. His lips, lightly chapped and surrounded by his five o’clock shadow of a beard, provide mind-numbing stimulation to your ultra-sensitive clit and pussy lips, making you tremble and swear at how good it feels.

Slurping and snuffling and grunting fill the air as Mark satiates his overriding lust for your taste, his tongue digging in deep to swirl inside you. He just can’t get enough of you - it’s driving him mad! No matter how much he sucks at your clit, feeling the slick flesh throb under his ministrations; no matter how much he noses at your perineum and your asshole; no matter how much he latches onto your pussy lips to suck them dry of your musky slick; it’s just not enough.

Above him, you’re shaking and clutching at his leash and the doorjamb, one hand digging into his forearm to stabilise yourself as his fervent eating sends you over the edge not once, but twice. Your orgasm is silent but powerful, making you seize up and turn ramrod stiff in his arms. But despite your trembling and slapping of his head, Mark remains unfazed and only looks up when you pull his collar tight up against his chin.

He immediately lets go to scrabble at the leather, raising his head and staggering to his feet as you keep pulling up and up and up. Face soaked and cheeks ruddy, hair mussed and hands greedy, he shakes his head and fields the hard slap that you aim at his cheek.

“Sorry!” He gasps and clutches at the leash as you drag him into the room. “I’m sorry-!” He’s thrown on the bed while you shimmy out of your clothes and grimace at the dampness of your ass and thighs. Bracing himself up on his elbows, he watches you with greedy eyes and a heaving chest as you throw his heavy duty leather cuffs at him.

“Put them on,” you growl darkly, slapping at his hands when they reach to touch you instead. “No touching. Bad boys get punished, birdy. Now put them on.”

With a soft whine, he obeys, buckling them onto his wrists while you work on his ankles. The well-worn leather sinks against the thick buckle, the hole slightly frayed from how often, and well used, the cuff is. You’re done with his ankle cuffs faster than he is with his wrists, and proceed to yank him down so his feet reach the posts of the bed. Metal carabiners, bigger than those used for climbing, secure his ankles to the hooks and leave him no room to move. He can’t even tug his feet an inch in either direction.

Throughout all this, his cock remains rock hard. It bobs up and down in your peripheral vision as you get him to hook his wrists into the bar above the headboard, weeping and drooling when you tug viciously at his hair for his audacity earlier. “You’ve gotten naughty in your time away, haven’t you Mark?”

The soldier shakes his head. “No, I’ve been a good boy.” Those pearly whites dig into his lower lip. “I have, honest to God.”

“I don’t believe you.” You turn your nose up and lean over the bed to rifle through your toy drawer, withdrawing several implements that you’ve been dying to use on your boy. “Did you touch yourself while you were gone?”

“No, mistress,” he moans, shifting at the sight of the crop and the cock ring. Are you going to hurt him today? God, he fucking hopes you turn him black and blue before the night is over. “Not unless you said I could.”

You laugh. “That’s one thing you did right.” The cock ring takes a while to get on because of how you have to wriggle it into place and because of how distracted you were by his cock. But it eventually slips into place and you slap his balls a couple of times just to see him writhe and moan in pain. Mark is straining his neck just to look at you pinch his balls, something that amuses you so much that you press a wet kiss to where you just abused him. Yep, that head goes all the way down now. Good thing too, because you need to put that mouth to good use again while you re-familiarise yourself with your favourite toy.

Straddling his head and bracing your hands on his sparsely furred belly, you wriggle your pussy over his entire face just to tease him with how wet you are. “You were so greedy just now, birdy,” you moan, grinding down on his mouth when he parts his lips to give you a tiny kiss. “If I knew how desperate you were, I’d have told you to leash yourself to the bed before I got back.”

His reply is muffled by your pussy, but you hear him clear as day in addition to feeling his lips move along your slit. “I’m always desperate for you, mistress.”

How corny. But accurate.

Mark preens under you at your approving hum, though it turns into a startled yelp when you take up trailing the tip of a feather down his abs. The dark feather glimmers ever so slightly with purple and blue hues in the light, matching his body and his hair perfectly when you dust it up and down his aching cock.

“Please!” A sob comes from under your pussy, his mind so frazzled that he can’t do much other than pant and mouth at your pussy. “Please touch me, mistress!”

The feather tickles his balls and slips up the cut of his hip to tease at his puckered nipples. “But I am, birdy. Can’t you feel it?” Precum beads at the tip of his cock and dampen your feather. Hm, that gives you an idea. A cruel grin crosses your face as you angle the tip of the feather into his slit, a move that makes him buck and dance under you with a strained cry.

Mark’s mouth drops at the foreign sensation – a cross between tickling and fire and electricity that makes him so confused yet so turned on. He doesn’t think a feather is supposed to go there but god, it’s like a sound but shorter but so much better. His arms bulge as he strains against his cuffs, hands clawed as though wishing he could dig his nails into your back to anchor himself into reality. The feather dips in and out a couple more times, each pass sending fire down his urethra until he squirms with the need to cum.

“I-I’m gonna-!”

Sharp pain replaces the ecstasy of the feather, shocking him back down the edge until he’s heaving and panting into the crease of your thigh.

“No, you’re not going to cum yet,” you tut at him, slapping down the crop into his inner thighs to emphasise every word. Red triangles bloom over his delicate skin, the residual warmth making Mark tremble as you mark up his thighs and his hips and his abs. Three particularly harsh blows land on his balls and his cock, a move that sends precum flying all over the place as his cock twitches weakly in response.

Your boy is near sobbing right now with dazed pleas, growls overtaking his once gentle moans as he struggles against the cuffs. “Please! Please fuck me, for the love of god.” His voice turns darker and rougher, his thigh muscles bunching as he tries to get a foothold in order to thrust up into the air for some semblance of relief. There is none to be found, however, for you slide off him in order to slap his face with the crop carefully.

His face is ruddy and damp, white sticky remnants of your two previous orgasms mingling with the fresh slick of your arousal as you teased his cock into madness. He looks up at you with dazed and dilated eyes, jaw trembling and bristly beard adding to the absolutely dreamy sight of a boy in need. “Please?” A rough whimper. “Please sit on my cock~”

Tapping your lip, you reposition yourself to sit along the underside of his cock, rubbing absentmindedly while you pretend to think. “Hmm, are you going to be a good boy from now on?”

Desperate nodding.

“Are you going to show me your good manners the next time you greet me?”

Bitten lips and fervent nods.

You smile at his sudden obedience and prop his cock up so you can slide down his thick length. It’s a bit like coming home, you think, like something missing finally sliding into place after being absent for so long.

Mark could say the same, if, well, if he had the mental faculty to do so. He’s far too busy hissing and baring his teeth to articulate his desire into words beyond ‘yes’ and ‘oh my days’.

Like this, with him all stretched out and bare for your pleasure, you admire him while bouncing on his rock-hard cock. Though tall and slender, Mark has a softness to his muscled physique. His pecs bulge out from his chest and offer decent handholds when you ride him hard and fast, the flesh giving under your stern grip. His chest hair rasps over your skin delightfully, scratching over the tender skin of your wrists and nipples and offering a masculine texture to his otherwise soft skin.

Normally you wouldn’t take a moment to admire what you’ve already memorised, but with two orgasms dampening your pleasure ever so slightly, you take a moment to squeeze his pecs and pinch and pull at his dusky nipples. Mark trembles under your rough touch and arches into you, eyes rolling in his head and lashes fluttering closed when you clamp your muscles down hard on his cock.

His hips are working just as hard as yours, eager to drive himself back up to that peak that he tasted with the feather, but that cock ring around his cock is indomitable. You’ve never seen him cum with it snapped around his balls, and you don’t think he’s going to start now-

“May I cum-!” His sudden yelp takes you by surprise. In your stupor, you sit down hard on his cock and stop moving for a second, something that galvanises Mark into full-on begging and pleading. “No, please, don’t stop! Please fuck me, oh my days, I need to cum so fucking badly – please!” The tendons in his neck stand out as he throws his head back and then strains up so he can look at where you’re combined. “Please I really, really need to cum so badly,” he continues with actual tears beading in his eyes, his hips trembling and bouncing erratically under your weight. “I haven’t cum in months, fucking months, oh my fucking god. I need this so badly please - I need you to cum on my cock, please Mistress!”

Laughter rips out of you as you oblige and resume your ride, feeling like you’re being taken on a ride by a wild bronco by how much he’s jumping and writhing around. He’s got to be on the edge already, but it’d be a miracle if he can cum like this.

Mark thrashes his head and fucks you harder and harder, feeling himself teeter right on that knife’s edge, needing just a little bit more to take himself over-! A sharp slap is that little bit he needs, pain blooming on his nipple and triggering the most powerful orgasm he’s ever experienced. He drops his jaw in a silent scream, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he freezes in place with his back arched in a painful curve. Inside you, his cock twitches harshly and grows impossibly larger, his head pressed up right at your cervix as he shoots load after heavy load of cum right into the deepest depths of your pussy. It should be painful, but all you can feel is the soul-shattering pleasure as you cum around him as well. The feeling of warm cum filling you up shouldn’t be strange either, but the sheer amount of it is.

Long beyond when he should have run dry, Mark’s cock keeps throbbing, keeps painting your insides white with his cum as he unloads what is possibly all the semen in his body. You come to your senses before he does, eyes slightly crossed but still able to see that your boy toy is shaking uncontrollably as he slumps limply into the mattress. His lashes flutter as his eyes roll under his lids, as though he fainted and is trying to come back to consciousness. Pride wells up inside you; now you can say that you’ve fucked him into unconsciousness. A giggle escapes you as you think about how he managed to cum with the cock ring on. Boy, that was a nice discovery – although you might have to resort to other means to prevent his orgasm next time.

Speaking of cock ring: that has to come off now. His wrist cuffs too.

Your hands are shaky but you manage to release the cock ring by its jelly knot without slipping off his cock, which is actually still half hard, surprisingly. The slimy, sodden ring is tossed into your laundry hamper and you finally let yourself slump over to rest your forehead on his broad shoulder. Your movement must have roused Mark to consciousness since he pulls his tingly arms back down to drape them over your sweaty back.

Though the mixture of your sweat makes your bodies slide against each other unpleasantly from the oversensitivity, you relish in the comfort of his arms winding around you gently. He huffs against your damp hair, shaking his own fringe out of his eyes as he settles in to rest after his exhausting orgasm. Quietly, he asks if you’re comfortable like that.

As much as you want to cuddle and rest on his pillowy pecs, you’re not, so you adjust until he slips out of you, damp and limp, and you’re cuddled along his side with his head resting against your shoulder. Now given a chance to let your sweat cool and dry, you both sigh in relief and Mute turns his face to press his lips to your soft breasts. They’re marked up by his teeth and his mouth, but he kisses the hill of your boobs again anyway, greed and desire taking over his tired body once more.


End file.
